The Jealous Don't Get Far With Just Hope
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Sam and Danny used to be going out but they decided to brake up. Now Sam and Danny are just friends and they decide to try out for the school musical. What will happen when jealousy gets the best of Sam when Danny is force to kiss someone she can’t stand
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay here's a brand new story! Yay!

Sam and Danny used to be going out but they decided to brake up. Now Sam and Danny are just friends and they decide to try out for the school musical. What will happen when jealousy gets the best of Sam when Danny is force to kiss someone she can't stand (cough cough...Paulina…cough cough) Rated T for language.

(Mr. Lancer is over the loud speaker doing the morning announcements)

Mr. Lancer- Good morning students I have just a few quick announcements. First off whoever squeezed the glue into yesterday's lunch I will find you eventually, Second, after school there will be an explanatory meeting for the spring musical. If anyone wishes to be in the musical please attend the meeting. That will be all.

Sam- who would want to be in a stupid musical?

Paulina- oh that sounds like so much fun!

(Danny and Tucker hear Paulina)

Danny- I wanna audition!

Tucker- yeah lets audition

(Sam stares at them with a face of disgust)

Sam- I had to ask?

(at the end of the day Danny and Tucker had convinced Sam to come to the auditions with them so they went to the auditorium and sat down.)

Drama Teacher (DT)- okay (stares at the crowd for the musical) my we have a big group here. Well to let you know we have a limited amount of parts in the play but all of you will at least be in the chorus. This spring our musical is "Cinderella"

Danny- Cinderella! We're in high school for crying out loud!

DT- yes but I'm going to jazz it up a bit by placing it in a whole different time period and it will be done in a different style.

Sam- Like what?

DT- well I was going to place it in LA and have them be working on a movie together and the ball will be a masquerade kind of thing.

Sam- well that's better but I'm still not sure if I want to try out. (said to Danny)

Danny- come on! You'll do fine!

Sam- I don't know……

Danny- come on Sam….you'll do fine.

DT- okay then…today you will be singing a song that you choose and a piece of the dialogue from the musical after everyone is done singing. Who would like to audition first?

(a few hands shoot up including Paulina's but the teacher pays no attention to any of them)

DT- how about you Sam?

Sam- Ohh I don't have a song practiced or anything?

DT- that's okay, no one else has either. Just go up there and try

(Sam get's up from her seat, walks on stage. And thinks to herself -Oh god I'm gonna puke-)

Sam- okay I'm going to sing the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada….the slower version.

DT- okay go ahead

(Sam starts to sing)

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You've made me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

(Sam stopped singing the song and she got a standing ovation and everything)

DT- that was amazing! Great job!

Sam- thank you

DT- okay who would like to audition next?

(she looks at everyone and then pays special attention to Danny)

DT- you! Get up on stage and sing!

Danny- oooookay

(Danny walks up on stage)

Danny- I guess I'll sing "For You I Will" by teddy Geiger

DT- okay

_Wondering the streets in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water _

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will, For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter from all of the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes like a waterbed_

_Do I seem familiar I've crossed you in hallways about a thousand times_

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed_

_And not be afraid to fall_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce o confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will, For you I will, For you I will, For you-_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood_

_I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_I would_

_Well that's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do_

_To get through to you yeah_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you cant have but I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will, For you I will, For you I will, For you I will_

(Danny also got a standing ovation)

DT- now that was truly amazing! Thank you very much for being here!

Danny- you're welcome!

(the teacher went through the rest of the kids, they were all okay. Then Paulina auditioned and she was amazing. Some even argued that she was better than Sam….but that was only a few people)

Okay I know it's not that great but I promise it will get better! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN DP!

Here's chapter 2!

(Danny and Sam are walking down the hall the next day and they see people huddled up in front of the cast list for "Cinderella")

Danny- C'mon! lets check the list!

(Danny grabs Sam's hand and pulls her over to the list)

_The main parts are the following:_

_Director of Movie- Tucker Foley_

_Assistant-Dash Baxter_

_Evil Stepmother-Valerie Grey_

_Step Sister #1 (Gretchen)-Hannah Kelman_

_Step Sister # 2 (Kelly)- Samantha Manson_

_Male Lead (Miles Teger)-Daniel Fenton_

_Cinderella-Paulina Sanchez_

_The rest of the people who tried out will either be in the chorus or have small speaking parts here and there. Thank you to all who tried out. I will see you all at practice Tomorrow after school!_

(Danny sends out a yelp of joy while Sam stands there shocked and with a face of jealousy)

Danny- I GET TO KISS PAULINA!

Sam- wow…I'm…really happy…for you……(eyes are twitching)

Danny- I'm Sorry you didn't get Cinderella Sam…but come on…..you still got a lead……

Sam- you're right Danny….It's just a part and I'll be damned if I let it get to me!

Danny- That's the spirit!

(Danny walks away and leaves Sam standing there alone)

Sam- So I guess let me be damned……

(net day at practice, Danny and Paulina are going over the lines during the masquerade ball together while everyon0e in the cast watches them)

Danny- you know…you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I still don't know who you are…..

Paulina- well compliments will force me to give you a thumbs up but I'm still not telling you anything about me

Danny- and why not?

Paulina- I don't know much about you…tell me about you first….

DT- cue track 26! (to the AV guy)

(the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse comes on)

Danny- how about we find out about each other over a dance?

Paulina- I'd love to.

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Paulina- so since you are at this ball type thing you must be in the movie….what part are you?

Danny- I'm the male lead…my name is Miles Teger

Paulina- you're Miles?…..oh I'm sorry this has been a big mistake…I'd better go!

(tries to run away but Danny grabs her arm)

Danny- wait…what's wrong…did I do something?

Paulina- no…you're great it's just that I thought you had a girlfriend?

Danny- I broke up with her…….

Paulina- oh…then by all means I'll stay

Danny- so what is your name?

Paulina- I'm….

DT-cue phone ringing

(Paulina pretends to take a cell phone out of her pocket and reads a text message saying "you have 10 minutes before you are locked out"

Paulina- oh um I've got to go

Danny- now what?

Paulina- I have to go home…

Danny- why?

Paulina- I just have to go to my apartment or the land owner will lock me out for the night…listen….this has been an amazing night and I'll remember it forever but…

Danny- well what are you waiting for just go!

(they both smile)

Paulina- thank you

Danny- go!

DT-okay cut! You guys that was really good but I need a little more emotion in it

Danny- okay we'll work on that later

DT- okay now I'm going to need Kelly and Miles up here

(Danny and Sam walk up on stage and are handed a script each)

DT- Okay and now go to page 38 for your guy's scene

(Danny and Sam flip to the page and start reading their lines)

Sam- SO WHAT DOES DHE HAVE THAT I DON"T HAVE!

Danny- I'm sorry Kelly but……

Sam- but what? Does our past relationship have any effect on you what so ever!

DT- that line is not in the script…..what's going on?

(everybody soon realizes that they aren't acting anymore, they are fighting on stage)

Danny- I don't know she's just….

Sam- just what! I really want to know what you could possibly see in her that you can't see in me! What is it just that she's more popular than me…is that it?

Danny- No KELLY it has nothing to do with it!

Sam- then what is it!

Danny- hey don't go yelling at me when you're the one who broke up with me! What do you still care!

Sam- Dammit! Of course I still care Danny! I have never stopped!….(looks out at everyone in the auditorium)….until now…..

(am runs off of the stage)

How was this chapter? Please be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update! I live in the area where all of the flooding was and I lost my power for the last 3 days but now it's back! YAY! Here's chapter 3!

(after Sam ran off stage she went in front of the school and sat against a tree)

(back in the auditorium)

DT- Daniel…what was going on up there?

Danny- I don't exactly know

DT- now that is the hard core emotion I'd like to see in these scenes! Everyone give them a hand!

(everyone starts clapping)

Danny- …..uh….thanks but I gotta go!

(Danny runs out of the auditorium and searches for Sam and the last place he checks is exactly where she is)

Sam-…….go away…

Danny- can we please talk?

Sam- I'm done talking……

Danny- …..why did you break up with me?

Sam- I said I'm done talking! What part of that do you not understand! (Sam turns away from Danny)

Danny- ……why Sam…..just tell me why you broke up with me….and I promise I will leave you alone

Sam- you honestly want to know why?

Danny- …yeah I do!

Sam- I didn't want to get hurt okay!

Danny- what would I do that could possibly hurt you?

Sam- every time Paulina walked by you seemed to be drooling over her even though we were together….it seemed like you didn't even care anymore!

Danny- of course I care!

Sam- you may now but you didn't then!

Danny- but I….

Sam- save it Danny…..I don't even want to hear it…it's too late

(Sam gets up and walks away and leaves Danny leaning against the tree)

(Paulina runs outside and runs up in front of Danny)

Paulina- Hey Danny! Listen I thought we could go runs lines together at my house)

Danny- (sighs) maybe later …….I've got to go home and think for a while okay?

Paulina- alright…..bye…

(she walks away and Danny sets off in a different direction to take the long way home)

I know that was really short but nothing else seemed to fit the chapter!

Anyway tell me what you think!

**SMALLVILLE23-they are the same age as they are in the show except now they are in 10th grade and they look the same**

**SBSPFreak1297- "Everytime We Touch" is the song of my life! J I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Thanx for replying! I will update soon! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Here's the next chapter!

(Danny is on his way home when he runs into Tucker and Tucker starts talking to him about what happened in the auditorium)

Tucker- nice show in the auditorium Danny

Danny- I don't wanna talk about it

Tucker- seriously what was that about?

Danny- I don't know…….we just started yelling….

Tucker- you don't just start yelling Danny….She's jealous….

Danny- about what?

Tucker- that you have to kiss Paulina…DUH!

Danny- …….I…

Tucker- didn't think of that did you?

Danny- but she's the one who broke up with me……..why would she be jealous if she broke up with me?

Tucker- I don't know….maybe she's not completely over you……maybe she's not suppose to be over you……

Danny- what do you mean by that?

Tucker- think about it…..

(Tucker walks away and has left Danny confused)

(The next day, after school, at rehearsal)

DT- okay I'm now going to take attendance because we're getting farther into the play and it's important that we're all here…..okay…..Tucker Foley?

Tucker- here

DT- Heather Kuchura?

Heather- here

DT- Daniel Fenton?

Danny- here

DT- Samantha Manson?

(no one answers)

DT- Samantha Manson!

(still no answer)

DT- Is Samantha here?

Tucker- I saw her in school today…..

DT- then where is she!

(Sam runs through the doors and she is panting heavily)

Sam- sorry I'm late!

DT- well lets not make it a habit all right?

Sam- okay

DT- okay take a seat next to Daniel

Sam- …….what?

DT- go sit next to Daniel

Sam- but I….

DT- go sit!

(Sam goes to sit next Danny and tries to ignore him as best as she can)

Danny- Sam?

(Sam says nothing)

Danny- please talk to me?

Sam- no

Danny- you can't be mad at me forever

Sam- I can and I will

Danny- please Sam, I don't think you can do it

Sam- try me!

DT- Samantha, Daniel is there something you'd like to share with us?

Danny- no

DT- Samantha?

Sam- yes I do…..

DT- well…?

Sam- I quit……

DT- are you sure?

Sam- yes mame

DT- well I guess since you were in the play for a period of time you can still have you're free ticket

Sam- free ticket?

DT- all of the cast members get a ticket to give to someone but if you decide to come you can use it.

Sam- okay but I'm not sure if I'm going to

DT- okay…and remember if you wish to be in the musical once again the door is open

Sam- okay thank you.

Okay how was this chapter?

Thanks for replying if you did!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Here's chapter 5!

(2 months later - it's show night number 1, Danny and Sam still aren't talking, and Sam comes to see they musical and Star has taken her part)

Paulina- _Please explain to me why-It's just so hard to get by-I'm so tired of waiting for something I'll never get-In the end oh I know I'll bet-I gave it a try but in the end it's just to obvious to buy_

(end of the song and Paulina gets a standing ovation)

(Scene 9 -'Sam's original scene')

Star- WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE!

Danny- I don't know…….she's just………amazing

Star- amazing?…..that's all you could come up with?

Danny- It's hard to explain

Star- well (an upbeat song starts) _music is starting-my feet are tapping-when I'm around you I always seem to start babbling-_well if that isn't true love I truly don't know what that truly is (yeah I know there are a lot of trues in that part but there are suppose to be) _when we were together-I love you so- I always dreamed of you being of my beau-_well if that isn't true love I truly don't know what that truly is-_when you'd call me-I'd be ecstatic-I better stop myself I'm being quite dramatic- _

Danny- …Kelly I…(Star pushes him onto a nearby chair)

Star- _but now you've pushed me aside like I don't even matter anymore. _and I ask again…what does she have that I DON'T! _what does she have that _I DON'T!

(end of song and clapping starts)

Danny- Kelly I'm sorry, what we had is over. That was so long ago. Lets just forget it ever happened.

Star- I'm not allowed to be remembered in your head? I'm just that unimportant?

Danny- no I mean…..actually…yes you are just that unimportant…but only if you're going to be like this

Star- well this is the way it's going to be!

Danny- then bye Kelly!

Star- get out of my face Miles!

(end of scene)

(an hour later at the end of the show, Sam walks up to the DT)

Sam- excuse me.

DT- oh hello Samantha!

Sam- listen… I know it's really late in the musical but I was wondering if I could have my part back?

DT- Bless you!

Sam- what…why is that so good?

DT- Star is one of the worst prima donnas that I have ever met! The only way she would act is if she had a bottle of water at room temperature every rehearsal!

Sam- so that's a yes right?

DT- yes that's a yes.

Sam- while I was absent from all of the rehearsals I studied all of my former lines so I'm ready to go!

DT- great..tomorrow be in the auditorium a 6 p.m. so we can fit you into all of the costumes.

Sam- okay great! Thank you!

DT- no thank god for you!

(Sam starts laughing and goes home)

So how was this one?

Be gentle cause I has to think of those lyrics on my own! (are you proud of me?)


	6. Chapter 6

-1Here's the next chapter! Oh and to let you know tucker got booted from the play after he didn't show up to the practices.

(Sam is in the auditorium the next day, it's 6:30 and she is being sized for the dress she wears at the dance which is a purple-ish black dress with sparkles all over it and a black, red, and orange mask)(Danny and Paulina are there and Sam is watching them)

Danny- okay when I say "you know…you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I still don't know who you are" should I move a little closer slowly or should I stay where I am?

Paulina- well if you don't move closer it might look like you're holding back so I'd move a little closer.

Danny- okay. And I think you should act a little more nervous

Paulina- alright

(it's 7:30 and the show is 30 minutes into the musical)

Danny- _you say you've got a lot to do but I'm the one who can prove that that's not true. You claim you've got places to go but the truth inside you really shows. I do care. I swear.- so please don't run away from what I find right. I cannot give up without a fight.- I would give anything to have you now. It's this one thing I vow.-So please give me a chance to show the truth inside - I can do it- give me the chance to prove you wrong - forgive if I try too hard but I feel this is right - so would you please give me this night to show you that I care_

(end of song and standing ovation)

(an hour later)

Sam- well (an upbeat song starts) _music is starting-my feet are tapping-when I'm around you I always seem to start babbling-_well if that isn't true love I truly don't know what that truly is-_when we were together-I love you so- I always dreamed of you being of my beau-_well if that isn't true love I truly don't know what that truly is-_when you'd call me-I'd be ecstatic-I better stop myself I'm being quite dramatic- _

Danny- ….Kelly I..

(is pushed into a nearby chair)

Sam-_but now you've pushed me aside like I don't even matter anymore. _and I ask again…what does she have that I DON'T! _what does she have that _I DON'T!

(clapping)

Danny- Kelly I'm sorry….th..that was so long a..ago…lets …(Danny is acting as if he was talking to Sam for real but that's not working out well cause as you can tell he still cares)..just…for..forget…it ever happ….happened.

Sam- I'm not that important?

Danny- of course…actually…you're even more important

Sam- aww you really mean that Miles

(they are walking closer to each other)

Danny- of course I do Kelly

(they start to kiss)

DT- huh?

(Tucker stands up and claps slowly then others join him and soon enough everyone is standing up and clapping really fast and at least 30 people screamed and a few yelled "finally!" )

(yes they were together before but they were apart for a while so that's why a few yelled that)

(Danny and Sam separate from the kiss and look out at the audience and start to blush then they smile at each other and continue with the kiss)

Okay there's that chapter! I'm still debating if it will be the last chapter. I don't know yet. I'll let you know if it is later! oh and sorry if it was short!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Okay I'm sorry to say that was the last chapter of the story but I'm thinking about doing a sequel. THINKING! I'm not sure yet. If I do it will be called " You have a choice" I'm thinking of a plot for it at the moment as I type.

Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks for reading!


End file.
